Damon and Caroline
' The relationship between Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes' has mainly been complicated throughout the series due to the fact that Damon had no true feelings for Caroline and used her for his own gain. Season One After being rejected by Stefan Salvatore, a drunken Caroline Forbes noticed a handsome stranger in the Mystic Grill and they exchanged smiles at each other. She saw him the next day and made her way to him but he mysteriously disappeared again. She showed up again when she least expected and she called him "cocky" to which he smiled. Later they ended up having sex but Damon showed his true colors as a vampire and bit her neck as she screamed in horror. Caroline woke the next day frightened and confused. She realized Damon had bit her. She tried to leave but he stopped her and attacked her again when she tried to fend him off with a blood-stained pillow. He later dropped her off at cheer-leading practice were she boasted to Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert that she "got the other brother", meaning she got Stefan's brother. To get Bonnie to like Stefan, Elena hosted a dinner for the three of them but Caroline and Damon unexpectedly arrived. When Stefan wanted to talk to Damon alone, Damon compelled Caroline to go help Elena and Bonnie to do the dishes. Stefan objected to this, but Damon waved it aside, seeing Caroline as a something to play with. Damon later compelled her to wear a certain dress for the Founder's Party. He also got her to tell Bonnie about his past relationship with Katherine, stretching the truth saying that Stefan had tried to break Damon and Katherine up. Caroline accompanied Damon to the Founder's Party where he took her to an empty room and to find a crystal. Stefan managed to Caroline alone and spiked her drink with vervain and when Damon started to drink her blood, he was weakened and taken away to be locked up by Stefan and Zach Salvatore. Although Damon had mysteriously disappeared, Caroline hoped he'd return. A weakened Damon was able to compel her from a far distance to go to the Salvatore Boarding House and free him from his prison. Desperate for human blood, Damon attempted to kill her but was subdued by Zach whom he killed. Caroline managed to escape from him since he couldn't go into the sunlight. Damon later compelled Caroline to host a party at the Mystic Grill and get the crystal back from Bonnie Bennett to whom she had given it but when she failed to do as he wanted, he called her a shallow and useless person, driving her to drink herself drunk. Damon still had some use for Caroline and gave her a compass to track a new vampire in town who turned out to be Logan Fell who Damon had killed. Once she had done her job, Damon compelled her to forget what she had done. The next time Caroline saw Damon, he was with Elena and Stefan at the 50's Dance. Caroline jokingly asked Elena if this was a threesome but Elena had to tolerate Damon to be with Stefan: "it's not like I can kill him". Bonnie found the comment useful and Caroline, still hateful towards Damon, said she would help, but it was still a joke. Damon tried again to be civil with Bonnie but she blew him off and Caroline warned him to stay away. Later, while hanging out at a party, Caroline and Matt saw Elena with Damon and Caroline grabbed Matt's hand to make it look like she was completely over Damon. Damon wasn't bothered and left with Elena. Caroline even set up a double-date with herself, Matt, Elena and Stefan. It started off rough at the edges for her but everything improved -- until the four of them entered Stefan's home to find Damon making out with Matt's mother Kelly, cutting the date short so Matt could take his mother home. Damon and Caroline hardly had any contact afterwards. While Stefan was away with Amber, a Miss Mystic Falls Contestant, Damon took his place to dance with Elena. Caroline won the competition. Season Two In The Return, after Caroline's accident turned out it was grave and there was a frighteningly real chance she could die. Damon suggested that he used his blood to ensure her recovery. Elena was totally against this but Bonnie told him to "do it", to feed Caroline some of his blood to help her improve. He gave Caroline some of his blood and her health improved greatly, but Katherine came and killed her while Damon's blood was still in her system. In Brave New World, Caroline became a vampire afterwards. She was frightened and confused by everything that happened and left the hospital. She began to remember how Damon had abused her and feed on her, and how he removed her memories. She delivered Katherine's message of "Game On" before shoving Damon onto the ground at school before leaving. Damon informed Elena and Stefan and tried to convince them that killing Caroline was the only way to stop her, but the two didn't agree with him (though Stefan knew he was right, because of what happened to Vicki Donovan). Damon, searching for her, found her sobbing next to the body. She informed him that she killed him, and she asked Damon to help her. Damon, with false tenderness, said that he would by killing her with the stake he had. She protested that she doesn't want to die, to which Damon said she is already dead. Caroline said she wasn't and begged him to help her. With again false tenderness he embraced her but raised the stake to stake her through the heart by doing it from the back. Stefan arrived just in time to literally stay Damon's hand, with Elena by his side. Caroline mistook Elena for Katherine at first but she explained, although Caroline still didn't understand why she looked like her and why Katherine did this to her. As Stefan tried to get Caroline inside, Damon tried to kill her again. This time Elena interposed herself between Caroline and Damon's raised stake, protesting that she was her friend. Damon backed down but told her that everything that Caroline did from then on was on Elena. Stefan took Caroline away to clean her up, while Elena and Damon stayed with Caroline's victim Carter. Bonnie, upset by what happened to Carter and Caroline, attacked Damon, but was stopped by Elena. In Memory Lane, Caroline plays pictionary with Elena, Damon, Jenna, Alaric and Mason. When it’s Damon’s turn, Caroline guesses "Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Later, at the Grill Caroline hears Elena and Stefan break up also Damon hears. In Kill or Be Killed, A few minutes later, still applying wood stain to the facilities Caroline notes the longing looks between Elena and Stefan and comments on it to Elena. Elena puts down her brush and says she is going to go talk to him. Caroline tries to talk her out of it but Elena blows past her heading for Stefan frustrating her. As Elena heads for her alleged ex boyfriend Damon comes up behind Caroline asking what is Elena's problem. "Don't worry about it" Caroline says. He then asks why she was being such a bitch to her mother. "Don't worry about it" she repeats and walks off to finish restraining the column but tuning her ears to listen in on Stefan and Elena. The two go into their act. . With her asking if he still cares about Katherine and Stefan saying saying that only that there are ears on them and looks in the direction of both Caroline and Damon who both badly pretend to be minding their own businesses.The keep going through the act with Elena perhaps not acting, bewildered as to why she and Katherine look so much alike. "How can you hate her and be in love with me?" she asks perhaps seriously. He tells her that she is reaching and he is not Damon. She tells him not to bring Damon into it. Stefan says he can't do this anymore. "Fine, Stefan, whatever" Elena says and walks off. Forty feet away and having heard everything Damon says to a displeased Caroline "Relationships are about communication". Caroline gives Damon a dirty look and she takes off after her friend. Later, Caroline and Elena go and look for Damon and Stefan. Minutes later they are both climbing up to higher ground so Caroline can hear her surroundings better. "Hear ''what?" Elena asks but Caroline doesn't respond but concentrates. Elena tries to speak again but get shushed. Caroline picks up the various park sounds:, a lawn mower, a workman hammering nails, girls playing high speed patty cake. Then Caroline hears Damon and Stefan and then rapid gunshots. "''Oh ''God''" Caroline says "What?" says a befuddled Elena who hadn't heard a thing. Caroline says it was Stefan and Damon and she takes off running but at human speed so Elena can keep up. A few minutes later Caroline stops short and Elena blows past her asking what is it? "They've been here" she response and stoops down to examine the forest floor. When Caroline reveals herself to her Mom, Damon gets up sneakily saying this was a most unfortunate situation, two deputies dead and then turning to the stoic Elizabeth "...and you. What I'm going to do with you?" Caroline perhaps naively says to her mother "You won't tell anyone will you?" Elizabeth looks at her but looks away again without saying a word. Caroline says "mom" repeatedly but Elizabeth poignantly refuses to acknowledge her daughter Please I know that we don't get alongand you hate me but...I'm your daughter and...you'll do this for me right?" she says with pleading in her voice. No answer, her mom looks away to the ground. "Mom please, he will kill you!" referring to Damon who nodes his head yes. Mom looks up and says almost pleading "Then kill me!" her face in despair. Caroline says no."I can't take this. Kill me now!!" she says as Damon approaches and Caroline gets up. You were going to drag it out so painfully" Damon says to her throwing her own words back into her face as he looks at her almost nose to nose.Suddenly he grabs her and brings her to her feet. No no no no no!! Caroline cries behind him, “DAMON DON'T!! DAMON PLEASE!!!” Stefan and Elena respectively said. "Relax guys! No one's killing anybody". Then everyone sighs in relief and possibly surprise.Then to Elizabeth surprisingly tenderly and seeming to mean it. "You're my friend" Then to the group: "We've got to clean this up." Back at the Salvatore Boarding House, Caroline reach the door way of the cellar the brothers are keeping Elizabeth in. She was just about to enter when she heard her mother say "Keep Caroline away from me please; I don't want to see her. Damon, knowing that Caroline was leaning against the door jam says "she's your daughter Liz." "Not any more" Elizabeth says disowning her daughter. "My daughter's gone" "You have no idea how wrong you are about that!" says Damon and he looks at hidden Caroline sympathetically. In'' Masquerade, a few days later Caroline is at the Salvatore Boarding House relating a story to Damon and Stefan, about her encounter with Katherine at the Mystic Grill. Caroline just wants to give her the moonstone so she would leave. Damon tells her she isn't getting "dick". He will just kill her at the Ball tonight. Stefan seeming to fall back on the peace maker role tells Damon with a smirk that Damon isn't going to kill her. Don't give me that goody-goody crap!" Damon says. Stefan repeats that Damon isn't going to killer her. "Oh really?" Damon says. "....because I am". Stefan finishes Damon is happily taken aback. When they are ready to set the plan in action to kill Katherine, Damon asks "Yeah cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong when someone chickens out.....Caroline." he says to Caroline "I won't. She killed me; fair is fair as long as there's no werewolves running around." In ''Rose, Caroline tells Damon about what happened with Tyler and Sarah. She explains that Matt thinks he blacked out. Damon asks her what she told Tyler about the supernatural events of Mystic Falls, and she replies: "Nothing really. I don't think he knows much of anything." She admits that she feels sorry for him. Damon tells her that they need to find out more from Tyler but bans Caroline from asking him. "He cannot know about us," he says. "Werewolves can kill vampires, so don't be his friend." In Daddy Issues, Stefan goes with Tyler to the meeting place Jules told him to go to, but Damon interrupts. The werewolves begin fighting with the Salvatore Brothers. Damon also goes to save Caroline from the Wolf pack, this shows he is willing to die for Caroline. In The Last Day, Damon comes to save Caroline. He also proves this value of her life when he rescued her from Klaus, switching his plan of killing the werewolf to rescuing her so that the breaking of the curse wouldn't go ahead. He seemed furious with Katherine when she revealed to him that she had told Klaus about Caroline. Quotes Season One : : Cocky much? : : Very much. :-- The Night of the Comet. ---- : : Are you gonna kill me? : : Mhmm... but not yet. : : Why? : : Because there's something I need you to do for me. : : Anything. :Damon: How good are you at getting this little nose where it doesn't belong. : : Oh, I'm excellent. : : They look so cute together. : : Don't talk. Please. : : What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped! : : You've gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't. : : I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it. :-- Family Ties. ---- : : Look dungeon boy, I'm done being your little slave girl. You seriously hurt me and I will be damned if you think... (Damon compels Caroline to be pleasant) Oh my god, where have you been? It's really good to see you. : : Much better. You want to throw a party here at the grill tonight. : : Well, why don't you do it? : : Because then Stefan and his BFF won't come. I need a lot of people, big crowd, invite everyone.thumb|300px|right : : And why am I having this party? : : Because you are going to help me solve this town's little vampire problem. :-- 162 Candles. Season Two : : (to Damon) You manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me. :-- Brave New World. Season Three : : Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson. : : Just get out of here. : : Or what? I'm stronger than you, little girl. : : Well, I'm angrier! :-- Disturbing Behavior. Gallery Season One Ebl.jpg Normal Vampire D EP107 018.JPG tumblr_lt3u4av0dn1r24n5mo1_500.gif 15qrlmt.gif Damon-and-Caroline-damon-and-caroline-26481283-400-223.gif Damon-and-Caroline-damon-and-caroline-26481296-500-200.gif Damon-and-Caroline-damon-and-caroline-26481298-500-269.gif tumblr_ltoozraGX01qk0kd0o1_400.gif tumblr_lvc8hlNr2d1qikse6o1_500.gif tumblr_li1y4wIztK1qbgz9vo1_400.jpg tumblr_lsrun6PZrN1qj7hvgo1_400.gif tumblr_lsga9yUjAe1r38z9ho1_400.png Daroline-3-damon-and-caroline-19767396-500-281.gif Daroline-3-damon-and-caroline-19767389-500-325.jpg tumblr_lrzv0zAFXj1qktp8co1_400.gif Daroline-3-damon-and-caroline-19767388-500-500.jpg Daroline-3-damon-and-caroline-19767338-462-260.gif daroline-damon-and-caroline-24618748-500-281.gif tumblr_lhyj6ofiKE1qaqt70o1_500.gif tumblr_lilnikp0Xe1qfm9ako1_500.gif tumblr_lisbsx4jIA1qfe0tio1_500.gif tumblr_ljq2glUajO1qfb907o1_500.jpg tumblr_lorkhxhPkH1qc2rj2o1_500.gif Tumblr lvxurfcmVo1qjjjp5o4 250.gif Tumblr lvg0c4WNSJ1r4ehzbo1 400.jpg Tumblr lvo65kuUcl1qhem1t.gif tumblr_ljm6wniSo01qa1az7o1_500.gif tumblr_lkmyu1u3aA1qa1az7o1_500.gif tumblr_lm4yiwSZRQ1qc9cn2o1_500.png tumblr_lwak6uh0vC1r7qi2ro2_250.gif tumblr_lwak6uh0vC1r7qi2ro3_250.gif tumblr_lwbarh8IY41r24n5mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lm2xjyoeLM1qa86szo1_400.png tumblr_lwiz0bGwdn1qhem1t.gif|If ever you’re alone, I will find a way to you Season Two BraveNewWorld5.jpg BraveNewWorld6.jpg BraveNewWorld8.jpg BraveNewWorld9.jpg 10h3oux.gif -damon-and-caroline-23559353-500-281.gif -damon-and-caroline-27124833-500-280.gif -damon-and-caroline-27124868-500-280.gif -damon-and-caroline-27124882-420-700.png Damon-and-Caroline-damon-and-caroline-26481299-500-230.gif tumblr_l9y9z3ZXMN1qc39pwo1_500.gif tumblr_lgmhr7suQe1qaqt70o1_500.gif tumblr_lr4v1t4Phq1qa4mn4o1_500.jpg tumblr_ls75wfvk1v1r24n5mo1_500.gif tumblr_lsjy8xjqNR1qgje49o1_400.gif|'Caroline:' “Damon?” Damon: “What the hell happened? Caroline?” tumblr_lsr38g0z1q1r38z9ho1_500.png tumblr_lssnb9iYjc1qgs510o2_250.gif tumblr_lsu8wt9GAZ1r1um9a.gif tumblr_lsuqgqhURm1qgje49o1_500.gif tumblr_lsx3sfdYPD1r24n5mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsxdlntYZV1qhaefjo1_500.png tumblr_lt3hn0WGus1qdm7loo1_500.gif tumblr_lt6h61pbnm1qj7hvgo1_500.gif|"Damon?” tumblr_lt6hdkpeD41qj7hvgo1_500.gif tumblr_lt7mth9Tt91qebjmao1_500.gif tumblr_lt8v5y1UjR1qhem1t.gif tumblr_ltur50WdHX1qlhszzo1_400.jpg tumblr_ltzvac41Mc1qhem1t.gif tumblr_lu2n0401t81qhem1t.gif|“I’m so sorry.” tumblr_lu3cuf1eBl1r38z9ho1_500.png tumblr_lu6zwvPpZK1qc9cn2o1_500.gif tumblr_lu09ciQ7QD1qhem1t.gif|I will protect you, Caroline. I owe you that much.” tumblr_lud34dIERO1r2jjzso2_250.gif tumblr_lu54xe5Isj1qjl5hfo1_500.jpg daroline-damon-and-caroline-24618749-500-281.gif tumblr_la3e3k8zHP1qzbtdfo1_500.gif tumblr_laivhxzHE81qzj97ao1_500.gif tumblr_lb2ceaboqP1qal5lro1_500.gif tumblr_lbe3w1jXJT1qb9beqo1_500.gif tumblr_ld50moyRaI1qaqvjzo1_500.jpg tumblr_le6dh6P6gw1qb9beqo1_500.png tumblr_lbe2nbsFJb1qbz8aro1_500.gif|'Damon:' He can not know about us. Bite from a wolf can kill a vampire so don’t be his friend! Do you understand me? Caroline:'I understand. tumblr_leygleJ1qK1qc5lm7o1_500.gif|“I can help you” tumblr_ljeskomyOB1qbao7no1_500.png tumblr_lkeozpo9aV1qzj97ao1_500.gif|'Caroline: Damon… Damon: I’m fine. tumblr_lqc016jXQ81qh7609o5_r3_250.gif tumblr_lr6tbx709B1qc5lm7o5_250.gif tumblr_lw3guhlDHT1r5xemxo1_500.jpg tumblr_liuonwLcYY1qbta55o1_500.jpg tumblr_ljevceYri11qa1az7o1_500.gif|jealous much, Damon? tumblr_lkog5eRXFD1qjdx0ko1_500.jpg tumblr_lkqeovI6691qc9cn2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lm64jiztqg1qa1az7o1_500.gif tumblr_lmjxh9BaKL1qa1az7o1_500.gif tumblr_lnz7mwpTuO1qa1az7o1_500.gif|I saw you with Elena, Damon tumblr_lpa6d62SN51qc0fsdo1_500.png tumblr_lr6vofOENZ1qbta55o1_500.jpg tumblr_lw3xa13isz1r806sio1_400.jpg Season Three -damon-and-caroline-27124918-500-256.gif tumblr_lrlxabm5wo1qar6tno2_r1_500.gif Damon-and-Caroline-damon-and-caroline-26481273-430-241.gif tumblr_lssus0a0xi1qc9cn2o1_500.png tumblr_lsq7u7BKdP1qivndso3_250.gif tumblr_lsq7u7BKdP1qivndso4_250.gif tumblr_lsq7u7BKdP1qivndso5_250.gif tumblr_lsq7u7BKdP1qivndso6_250.gif tumblr_lstyacjehF1qcl7z0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lsyc87nAQ01qho4rpo1_400.jpg tumblr_lsylk8MdxX1qhp2ojo1_500.png tumblr_lt6ov2POHg1qcl7z0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lta958BdZ11r24n5mo1_500.gif tumblr_ltpliduwlo1qhem1t.gif tumblr_ltpm2gzW9g1qhem1t.gif tumblr_ltsj3lxTHy1qf732eo1_500.gif tumblr_ltwka5QrW61qgf7hko1_400.jpg tumblr_lu1wdqO8Hd1r24n5mo1_400.jpg undefined tumblr_lvl0pj8Qja1qh9fy2o1_500.jpg tumblr_ltt8rbahFF1qhem1t.gif tumblr_ls1vwo0a8C1qc9cn2o1_500.gif tumblr_lw7f07Vggv1qhaefjo1_400.gif tumblr_lwerrtDB7q1r38z9ho1_400.png tumblr_lwntxzYf791r38z9ho1_400.png Trivia *Damon often refers to Caroline as 'Blondie' or 'Vampire Barbie', either in a sarcastic or affectionate way. Category:Relationships